Avión, Viaje y… Ryoma
by Heiwarish
Summary: Sakuno conoce a un Joven en el aeropuerto. Se lleva una gran sorpresa al ver que ese mismo joven es su compañero de viaje. Compartiendo 15 Horas de viaje, nuevos sentimientos pueden encontrarse. One-shot


_**Avión, Viaje y… Ryoma ¿? **_

Tal vez sea raro conocer al amor de tu vida en un puesto de revistas cuando el esta comprando una revista de tenis… y tu solo fuiste a comprar un par de dulces. Bueno… al menos para mí es extraño ya que nunca había escuchado una situación parecida. Me enamore de el a primera vista, de ese tipo frio, testarudo, indiferente, y sobre todo apuesto… con esos ojos ambarinos que fácil se les podía confundir con los de un gato.

Yo recogía los dulces, mientras lo observaba leyendo… me parecía tan… interesante.

Fue una suerte que mi mejor amiga Tomoka, haya aceptado venir conmigo, es mas, ella fue la de la idea. Ella es todo lo contrario a mi, demasiado hiperactiva, que nunca se guarda nada, escandalosa y atrevida. A veces la envidio, quisiera saber como le hace para tener esa confianza, para siempre estar segura de si misma, a veces quisiera ser como ella, a excepción de lo escandalosa.

Pasaban clientes, comprando revistas, dulces, etc. Hasta que me di cuenta que el chico de los ojos de gato se dirigía a un asiento, iba con sus manos en los bolsillos y una mirada de indiferencia y aburrida a la vez, yo seguía observándolo como si de una reliquia muy fina y valiosa se tratara, volteó a verme, al parecer sintió mi mirada, pensé en esconderme, pero ya estaba muy ocupada viendo sus ojos para prestar atención a que el a lo lejos trataba de decirme algo, no lo escuchaba solo veía esos grandes y felinos ojos, para luego darme cuenta que el se acercaba a mi y me decía algo, solo que no estaba consciente de que era lo que trataba de decirme.

-OYE!!, que tanto me ves… -. Me dijo con un tono de enfado en su voz, mientras me veía con el ceño fruncido. Y me di cuenta que estaba enfrente de mi.

-emm...err… pues yo… yo -. Las palabras no salían de mi boca, solo balbuceaba, su presencia me ponía nerviosa, y mas cuando el estaba así de cerca con su mirada tan penetrante, me dejaba sin aliento.- Y bien… espero tu respuesta…- me dijo el con impaciencia.

-Ah!! Si claro… err... Perdona, es solo que te confundí con alguien mas, solo quería verificar -. Dije con nerviosismo mientras moviendo los ojos de un lado a otro, o en ocasiones mirando el suelo, en un intento de disimularlo pero claramente fallido, me di cuenta como el solo me miro arqueando una ceja y luego cambio su semblante de enojo, a uno indiferente. Abrió la boca a punto de decirme algo, pero en eso llego una chica.

-Que pasa Ryoma… porque te demoras tanto ¿?-. dijo esta mirándolo con confusión, ella era delgada, de cabello largo azul oscuro, piel blanca, un poco mas que la de el. Realmente linda.- _"Seguro es su novia"-_. Pensé al instante, bueno pues era un poco obvio; El guapo y con esos ojos tan hermosos, y ella… ni se diga, era realmente hermosa. -_"Que envidia…"_.

-Ya voy…- dijo este indiferentemente. Me saco al instante de mis pensamientos tan deprimentes. Suspire con resignación, pero… porque me deprimo ¿?, si de igual manera no iba a pasar nada, que es lo que esperaba ¿?, que me viera y me dijera que si quería ser su novia ¡!??. Por favor Sakuno hay que bajar de las nubes. Lo acabas de conocer !- Volví a echarle otra mirada a la chica.

-"_Con razón es su novia, es muy bonita…"-_ . pensé dando otro suspiro y cara de decepción.- "_Bueno ni que en realidad fuera a tener esperanzas con el"_ -. Pensé mucho mas deprimida que antes.

En eso llego mi amiga Tomoka.

-Que pasa Sakuno ¿?... ya tardaste mucho solo venias por unos dulces… - me decía tomoka, dándole la espalda al chico ojos de gato, y a la hermosa chica de cabello azul, que estos solo vieron a tomoka. Y segundos después se escucho la voz de una mujer anunciando que nuestro vuelo, estaba apunto de partir.

-_Queridos pasajeros del Vuelo a E.U.A, Nueva York, favor de subir al avión, estamos a punto de despegar._

-Vámonos Ryoma es nuestro vuelo, no alcanzaremos ¡! -. Dijo la chica alarmada, para después reaccionar yo también.

-TOMOKA, ESE ES NUESTRO VUELO TAMBIEN ¡!-. Le dije a mi amiga corriendo rápidamente hacia nuestras maletas, las tome y ella tomo las suyas, el chico y la chica ya se habían ido. Tal ves también iban por sus maletas, le dimos a la chica encargada de los boletos los nuestros, y nos indico nuestros lugares.-_"Milagrosamente llegamos"_-. Pues como no! si casi golpeábamos a una viejita en el camino con las maletas de lo rápido que íbamos, tuvimos que saltar muchas maletas que nos estorbaban el paso también, y casi nos arrolla uno de los empleados con su maquina para limpiar el piso en vez de usar trapeador, y me tropecé mientras era jalada ferozmente de la muñeca por tomoka. Había sido horrible, luego fui interrumpida por la joven que enseguida me extendió mi boleto señalándome algo en el.- "_Numero de asiento_?"-. Pensé alarmada al haber leído que era lo que me señalaba la señorita.- "_No compartiré asiento con tomoka ¿! ".- _solté un suspiro de decepción, hoy no había sido un buen día.

-Usted se sentara aquí, asiento número 15-. Dijo ella marchándose una vez que me indico mi lugar, pensé que Tomoka, compartiría lugar conmigo, pero no… como no se me ocurrió fijarme en los lugares… solo tendría que esperar a mi compañero de lugar, me imagine que tal ves seria un anciano o tal ves un trabajador, o tal ves una señora con su hijo… bueno me imagine de todo, hasta un gordo que solo dormiría comería y roncaría… me deprimió esa idea…

Pero cuando vi quien era la persona que me había tocado, realmente me sorprendí, y mi corazón se acelero. Pero que significaba esto… porque con el…

Se trataba del chico que vi en la revisteria, de ojos felinos. Quede con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y la boca igual de abierta, a más no poder. Y minutos después, cuando el termino de acomodar sus maletas en la parte de arriba, (N/A: se me paso decir… maletas, son maletas pequeñas, las que si te dejan llevar en el avión, contigo.; D) me observo… y después se sorprendió, al parecer si me reconoció.

-mph…Vaya… que coincidencia…- dijo el cambiando su semblante a uno de mustia e indiferencia, algo que me deprimió un poco, creo que no le agrado… o tal ves le aburro…

Después, la joven encargada de atendernos junto a otra comenzó a dar las instrucciones, en caso de algún accidente o terrible inconveniente, turbulencia etc. Todos ponían su atención en ella, una vez termino, todos se ocuparon de sus propios asuntos, incluso el, saco su Mp3 y comenzó a escuchar música, mientras yo no tenia con que entretenerme, y me sentía incomoda, mientras el miraba la ventana, yo lo miraba de reojo constantemente, y entonces el avión comenzó a despegar. Yo ya comenzaba a sentirme mal, no me gustaban las alturas, es por eso que agradecía no haberme puesto en la ventana, y comencé a marearme.

Sin querer llame mucho la atención causando que se percatara de mi problema.

-Nee, estas bien…?- me pregunto mirándome algo confuso, yo solo lo mire, y menee la cabeza negativamente.-No me gustan las alturas-. Conteste ya algo mareada. El me miro, y después arqueo una ceja.

-Y si no te gustan… porque demonios te subiste a un avión…?-. Pregunto el con un tono de molestia, después metió su mano en el bolsillo, y saco unos chicles.

-Toma…-. Me dijo ofreciéndome uno. – Tal ves no te calmen el mareo ni nada, pero te distraen un poco, tal ves así se te quita, y si no… me dices, para llamar a la joven…- tome un chicle, lo comí enseguida, el tenia razón, tal ves no me quitaba del todo el mareo, pero me distrajo al tener que entretenerme masticando, mientras el me miraba, pero seguía escuchando su música, pasaron unos minutos, y el se quito los audífonos.

-Se te quito el mareo no ¿?-. Me pregunto-. Si, ya estoy un poco mejor, aunque aun sigo mareada pero ya no tanto, gracias-. Le dije dándole una sonrisa, el se me quedo viendo, y me ofreció otro, yo lo acepte, y el solo se volvió a poner sus audífonos. Creo que me acababa casi toda su cajita de chicles, porque tome demasiados. Que podía hacer?, eran adictivos, y muy ricos, aparte me encontraba nerviosa, no se me ocurría nada para empezar una conversación, y después volteé a verlo, y me llamo la atención como cerraba los ojos mientras escuchaba música, seria clásica?, tal ves le relaja mucho, bueno a quien no?, así que se decidí preguntarle.

-Que escuchas… ¿?-. Pregunte, aunque por un momento pensé que no me había escuchado, porque se demoro en contestar…

-Música…- me dijo de repente, yo lo mire con una gota resbalando por mi nuca, para después volver a preguntar.

-Que tipo de música es…?-. el me miro quitándose los audífonos, y solo vi como me los acercaba a los oídos. Comencé a escuchar la canción, que el escuchaba, pude ver que le gustaba la música rock, pero no tan pesado, solo rock…no… seria mas bien… rock casi pesado, cerré los ojos y seguí escuchando la canción, tenia buenos gustos por la música, pero no me di cuenta que el me observaba, solo sentí que me quitaron los audífonos una vez terminada la canción. Lo observe, mientras el hacia lo mismo.

-Te gusto… lo que escucho…? dijo ahora mas con una cara de sorpresa, algo que me confundió…que acaso estaba mal que me gustara su música o que?

-Si…claro… -. Le dije aun confundida-. Acaso te molesta ¿?... pregunte de igual manera. El solo siguió mirándome con la misma expresión, y luego negó con la cabeza.

-No es solo, que bueno creo que eres la primera chica que conozco que le gusta esta clase de música…-. Dijo mirándome ahora con una pequeña sonrisa queriéndose formar en sus labios.- Pero como es eso… ¿? Si escuchas música muy buena…-. Le dije con incredulidad.

-Bueno… así son las chicas que conozco, no eh tratado con todas las chicas del mundo que digamos, porque simplemente no me interesan, pero no se… nunca pensé que a las chicas les gustara esta clase de música.- me dijo con indiferencia.

"_Que no le interesan las chicas ¿!, Sera gay !?"-_. Pensé sorprendida y alarmada-. "_Pues es cierto lo que dicen… los hombres mas guapos o están casados… o ya tienen novia o… son gay"-._pensé decepcionada_, _y yo que ya me había ilusionado…

-Perdona… no sabia que tenias gustos diferentes-. Dije todavía con decepción sin poder esconderla.

-De que hablas?-. me pregunto arqueando una ceja, pude notar como en su rostro se mostraba la confusión, lo cual me confundí también, pensé que me entendería inmediatamente… -. Pues me acabas de decir que las chicas no te interesan… y bueno pues pensé que… ya sabes… que eras gay.- se me quedo mirando con el ceño notablemente fruncido, maldición… creo que no era así… y lo acabo de ofender.- Pues como sacas conclusiones… -. Me miro molesto, luego tranquilizo su semblante-. No, no soy gay, pero es solo que aun no encuentro a una chica de mi interés, todas me parecen tan molestas…

-Y como opinas, sin siquiera saber…! - le dije inflando mis cachetes, aunque eso fue inconscientemente, tal ves por eso me dice esta Tomoka, Mi mama, Mi abuela, Mi papa, y todos, que aun parezco una niña…- pero su comentario me molesto, como puedes decir que cierta persona es así, sin siquiera conocerla…

-Juzgas sin saber… -. Le dije todavía molesta, después me di cuenta avergonzada y sintiéndome estúpidamente mal, que yo hice lo mismo con el… pero que todas las chicas son molestas?... si no era gay, entonces era un chico súper raro con gustos extraños… no se… tal ves de origen alienígena.

- … - Solo se mantuvo callado, sin contestar, pero su silencio era tan elocuente como diciéndome: "_Y tu eres quien me lo dice"_.

-Bueno al menos ya sabes que no todas son así…-. Le dije dándole una sonrisa, por lo cual el me miro, con la ceja arqueada, pero al parecer lo dejo pasar. Bueno eso pensé…

-Y tu ya sabes que no todos son gay-. Me dijo con una sonrisa burlona, y arrogante. Lo mire con el ceño fruncido, pero le quite importancia, y le sonreí, el solo me miro… y se quedo callado… pensé que nuestra conversación había concluido ahí. Me decepcione, solo hablamos de, mareos, chicles, gays, chicas y música… bueno ese ultimo no estuvo tan mal, pero lo demás si. Hablo de repente, lo cual causo que yo diera un respingo. Me tomo desprevenida.

-Pero si son muy escandalosas, como tu amiga de allá-. Me dijo apuntando a tomoka, que se encontraba, peleando y gritándole a un niño por estar pateando su asiento por detrás. Una gota enorme resbalo por mi cabeza, y volví a ver a Ryoma, que seguía mirando a Tomoka con el ceño fruncido.

-Así son las chicas… de escandalosas, y bueno eso es lo que me hace pensar mal de ellas…-. Dijo suspirando.- Aunque… debo decir que tu eres diferente, eres demasiado callada… y puedo hablar bien contigo, sin que te pongas a gritar, o a hacerme cumplidos a todo momento-. Dijo el con tono de molestia, pero bueno, creo que de cierta forma el me estaba haciendo un cumplido, y me sonroje un poco. O tal ves fui yo quien lo tomo de esa forma, pero me dio igual, yo sentía que había sido un cumplido.

-G-gracias-. Le dije, y el solo me miro, confundido

- Porque...? -. Dijo con la ceja arqueada.

-No… por nada… olvídalo-. Le dije todavía un poco sonrojada.

Decidí cambiar de tema.

- Y para que vas a Estados Unidos??-. le dije interrogativa, por lo que el volteo y me miro.

-Voy a un partido de tenis dijo con indiferencia.

-Practicas tenis…?-. Le pregunte asombrada.

- Si, si lo practico, es que mi hermano, vive allá, pero quiere que nos veamos, pero yo solo voy por el partido, quiero demostrarle quien es el mejor.- dijo indiferente, y después con arrogancia al decir las 4 ultimas palabras.

-No se llevan bien…?- Pregunte con un gota resbalándome por la nuca…

-Bueno en parte esa es una de las razones por la cual, voy a ir… si gano ese partido, dejara de molestarme las veces que venga a visitarnos a Japón.- dijo con molestia en su tono de vos.

-Y vas con tu novia… ¿- le pregunte, refiriéndome a la chica con la que venia. El me miro extrañado.

-De que hablas…?? Yo no tengo novia…- me dijo confundido.

-Y entonces… quien es la chica con la que venias…- dije ahora yo también confundida, el me miro, y luego frunció el ceño.

-Ella… no es mi novia… es mi prima-. Dijo el aclarándome las cosas, por lo que yo me disculpe, algo sonrojada.

-Perdón… no sabía-. Le dije avergonzada, el me miro y luego sonrió arrogantemente.

- Y yo que pensé que me considerabas gay…-. Dijo el ahora con una sonrisa arrogante y burlona.

-Perdona… -. Dije de nuevo avergonzada.- Pero eso no cuenta mucho como "juzgar"!! -. Le reclame. Pero de nuevo, paso a ser poco importante.

Pasaron algunas horas en las que nosotros solo hablábamos, bueno yo era la que interrogaba y el solo respondía con desgana. Había veces en las que el me preguntaba cosas, pero siempre era :

_-Por que tienes el cabello tan largo…?_

_-Por que hablas tanto?_

_-Porque tu amiga es tan escandalosa?_

Y bueno… esas eran las preguntas que el hacia.

Termino el vuelo y la señorita comenzó a abrir las puertas.

-Bueno… pues fue un gusto conocerte -. Le dije extendiéndole la mano. El solo me miro y la tomo. Ya me sentía un poco deprimida, me la había pasado muy bien platicando con el.- "_Pero ya no nos volveremos a ver_ "-. Pensé.

-Si… claro, Lo mismo digo-. Dijo el indiferente, por lo que en un principio yo hubiera pensado que era una mentira por su forma de decirlo, pero durante todo el vuelo supe, que esa era su forma de ser, y que el decía las cosas en acciones, y no en palabras.

Le sonreí, hasta que vi todos se estaban bajando ya del avión.

-Bueno… ahora recuerdo que nunca te dije mi nombre… Es Sakuno… Ryuzaki Sakuno.

- Ryoma… Echizen Ryoma-. Dijo con su misma indiferencia de siempre, pero me sorprendió que después me regalo una sonrisa.

-Espero algún día volvernos a encontrar Ryuzaki-. Dijo sonriendo. Por lo que yo lo hice también, demasiado feliz.

-Si… Gracias…Ryoma-kun-. Le dije sonrojada.

-Porque me debes una caja de chicles-. Me dijo arrogantemente.

-Mouu!! Ryoma-kun-. Dije inflando de nuevo los cachetes, a lo que el no dejaba esa sonrisa.

-Mada nada dane -. Dijo para luego dejar de sonreír. Dio la vuelta y se despidió saludando con la mano, aun de espaldas, caminando.

-Adiós…Ryoma-kun…- dije en un susurro. Mientras lo observaba de lejos, viendo como se alejaba mas y mas.

**Bueno… Espero Les haya Gustado ¡! :D Mi Ryosaku Fic xD …**

**Jeje Y bueno… si les gusta el sasusaku, ahí tengo una fic que espero les gustee :D**

**Espero Reviewers ¡!! Y bueno Si buscan mas Ryosaku Fics… vayan a esta cuenta**

**Jaquilyn-san**

**Ella hace unas Fics Geniales… De veras ¡!! xD**

**Jeje bueno me despido n_____n **


End file.
